Rêve éveillé
by kingaaa
Summary: Un jour, Ayu a fait un rêve. Et depuis, elle a l'impression d'avoir oublié comment se réveiller…GROS SPOILERS !


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis honorée d'être la première personne ayant écrit une fic sur Kanon (Remake 2006). Je me suis surtout intéressée à l'histoire d'Ayu que je trouve particulièrement triste et touchante. Mon histoire n'apporte pas spécialement beaucoup d'action nouvelle par rapport à la série (surtout au début) mais vous offrira ma propre vision de ce qu'aurait pu être sa fin. **

**J'espère qu'il y aura tout de même quelqu'un qui tombera sur ma fic (par hasard ou autre ;d même si le quartier est particulièrement désert :D) et laissera, au passage, une review. Merci d'avance et Bonne lecture ! **

**Kingaaa.**

**

* * *

**

**Titre :** Rêve éveillé

**Auteur : **Kingaaa

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Drame/ Romance

**Résumé : **Un jour, elle a fait un rêve. Un jour, elle s'est réveillée. Mais, si la remémoration de ses souvenirs l'empêchait, à présent, d'émerger ? Que sera-t-elle prête à accomplir pour pouvoir se réveiller de la même façon ?

**Disclaimer:** Studio KEY et VISUAL ARTS

**Notes de l'auteur **: Les phrases écrites en italique viennent directement de l'animé.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Une frêle silhouette féminine siège sur un vieux banc juste devant la gare. Ses yeux se plongent dans un horizon qu'elle ne reconnaît qu'un bref instant. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle est ici, assise, espérant quelque chose qui la forcerait à se lever et à rentrer chez elle. Le silence s'installe lentement et le bruit du vent ne siffle qu'un tout petit peu dans ses oreilles. Il fait froid. Il neige. Seulement, munie de son long manteau orange, elle n'a pas froid. Réchauffée par la simple idée que son rêve est sur le point de se concrétiser. L'adolescente sourit, d'un coup tout en relevant les yeux.

_ "Je ne peux qu'attendre. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. C'est pourquoi, j'attends encore..."_

Une lueur apparaît malgré le froid intense et les flocons de neige qui lui masquent quelque peu la vue. Une étincelle s'allume juste au moment où elle pose son regard au-delà de ce paysage qui défile depuis si longtemps devant ses yeux. Il neige. Il gèle. Pourtant, la jeune fille commence tout doucement à sourire, si timidement de peur de gâcher l'instant. Elle sait qu'elle doit se lever à présent, marcher et se diriger vers ce qu'elle attend depuis si longtemps. C'est la fin de son interminable attente. La fin d'un espoir trompeur tapis sous le poids de sa peine.

_ "C'est encore mieux quand la personne que tu as attendue arrive. Tu te dis que cela valait vraiment le coup d'attendre." _

Elle attend quelqu'un. Cette enfant aux cheveux roux, à la mimique attendrissante portant un sac à dos muni d'ailes et un serre-tête rouge en concordance avec sa tenue claire, patiente depuis tellement longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elle en a oublié la raison de sa présence ici et le visage de la personne qui devait la rejoindre à nouveau.

Combien de fois a-t-elle imaginé apercevoir un visage familier qui l'aurait reconnue et consolée ? Elle ne sait plus ; tellement le temps semble s'être évaporé sous la chaleur de ces nombreux printemps ensoleillés. Mais l'hiver est enfin arrivé. Combien d'hiver avait-elle vu défiler au juste ? Elle ne les compte plus depuis un long moment.

_ "Ce monde dans lequel je ne sais pas si le temps s'écoule vraiment...dans lequel, je rêve que je me réveille." _

Elle a juste envie de courir, de s'enfuir, sans savoir véritablement pourquoi. Elle sait qu'elle a attendu suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir enfin avoir le droit de se dégourdir les jambes et de rejoindre quelque chose qui ne lui semble pas si habituel à présent.

Un bruit assourdissant et douloureux s'échappe bruyamment de son estomac. La jeune fille a faim, si faim qu'elle doit se dépêcher de nourrir son ventre affamé. D'un geste bref et spontané, elle se lève et commence à courir à vite allure. Ses membres endoloris après une si longue attente n'auraient jamais dû la porter si vite devant ce stand de Taiyaki qu'elle appréciait tant; au fond, elle le savait. Cependant...Rien qu'en se levant, rien qu'en courant dans la pénombre de cette journée de neige, elle a l'impression que quelque chose vient de produire. Un rêve inespéré vient de se réaliser. Un souhait qu'elle vient, de suite, d'oublier. Mais peut importe, après tout...Tant que ses jambes sont capables de la porter là où elle désire aller, elle n'a pas à se faire de soucis.

- Poussez-vous !

Sa course interminable se termine alors qu'elle heurte un corps chaud. Un contact brusque et violent s'en suit. De la chaleur. De la chaleur humaine qu'elle a rencontrée alors qu'elle s'enfuyait après son vol de Taiyaki...Et puis, sans aucune raison, elle a inconsciemment tiré ce corps si grand comparé au sien, vers elle. Juste pour qu'il la suive et se laisse guider par ses propres pas.

- Je suis pourchassée.

Cet inconnu l'écoute et ensuite, la gronde comme une enfant. Pour finalement, la forcer à se comporter en adulte et aller s'expliquer avec le propriétaire du stand où elle avait fait halte précédemment. Drôle comme le contact a été facile, quasi instinctif entre les deux jeunes gens.

- C'est quoi, ces ailes dans ton dos ?

Cela a été la rencontre d'Ayu et de Yuuichi après sept longues années. Une rencontre prédestinée qui semblait anodine, mais qui, en réalité, était tellement attendue.

_ "Ça doit être l'œuvre du destin qui nous a réuni à nouveau." _

******

Ayu sourit depuis cette fameuse journée. Elle a l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elle a revu son ami d'enfance. Si longtemps dans l'ignorance l'un de l'autre, si éloignés, mais reliés malgré la distance, malgré une amnésie qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas...Yuuichi-kun était revenu dans cette ville et inconsciemment, sans réellement en connaître la raison pour laquelle elle ressentait ça, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle voyait son rêve se réaliser depuis qu'elle l'avait entrevu.

_ "Tout rêve a une fin. Le rêve prend fin lorsque maman te secoue pour te faire sortir de tes couvertures chaudes. Le même décor matinal encore et toujours...Mais présent, je me demande depuis quand les rêves ne se terminent plus." _

Demain, elle reverrait encore Yuuichi-kun. Ils iraient se promener et manger des Taiyaki comme par le passé. Et ils partiraient ensuite à la recherche de l'objet qu'elle a perdu. Mais, elle ne le retrouverait pas tout de suite, camouflé sous l'épaisse masse de neige et de souvenirs...Ayu patienterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne l'importance de ce petit objet à ses yeux. Et son ami d'enfance l'aiderait...parce qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

_ "Si tu ne m'avais pas consolée, je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de sourire à nouveau." _

Et continuellement, toujours avec de plus en plus de patience et de volonté, elle continuerait sa recherche qui ne semblait jamais prendre fin. Les saisons pourraient changer, sa détermination s'ébranler, ses souvenirs s'effacer, mais la rousse avait conscience d'être à la recherche d'une chose inestimable. Un objet qui n'avait pas de prix et qui paraissait être la clé d'une porte fermée de sa mémoire.

_ "Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ton objet perdu ?" _

Ayu ne désespère pourtant pas. Les minutes et les heures se transforment en jours, mais sa résolution n'en est que renforcée.

Elle récupérera son temps perdu. Elle trouvera la raison de son attente inexpliquée...

_ "Non. Mais je finirai bien par le trouver." _

Tout comme elle a retrouvé Yuuichi-kun...elle finira bien par retrouver l'objet qu'elle a égaré...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. **

**Kingaaa**


End file.
